Adventures in Matchmaking
by Agent KB
Summary: Andrew and Monica get an interesting assigment. Finished! The ending might seem abrupt to many but I promise I went through a few drafts and thought it out. Summary in chap 1!
1. Just another assignment

ADVENTURES IN MATCHMAKING  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except for Leslie and James. I don't own the rights to the show I just love it.  
  
Summary: Monica and Andrew get an interesting assignment.  
  
At a hotel in Florida.  
  
"Angel Boy, You better not drown my baby." said Tess as Andrew dunked Monica underwater for about the hundredth time.  
  
"Don't worry Tess She's." before he could finish Monica grabbed a hold of both of Andrew's legs and he lost his balance and fell under the water.  
  
They both smiled at each other underwater before popping back up again.  
  
"Come on angel babies time is up," said Tess in her usual motherly voice.  
  
"Oh come on Tess, please, just a little longer" said Monica with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't even try that with me angel girl" said Tess as she stood up.  
  
"Come on Monica," said Andrew.  
  
"I don't wanna," said Monica. With that Andrew picked Monica up and carried her out of the water.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side," said Monica, looking hurt as Andrew put her down.  
  
"I'm always on your side" he whispered in her ear as he helped her with her towel. Monica blushed and mouthed a 'thank you'.  
  
"Now both of you get changed and then come down to the lobby so I can fill you in on your new assignment" said Tess sternly.  
  
"Our assignment? What about you?" said Monica. It was rarely that Monica and Andrew worked alone.  
  
"Oh I'm popping in from time to time but there is nothing in this assignment that requires my..............gifts. I'll explain it to you after you get dressed" said Tess trying to hide a smile. 'I think I understand your purpose Father and I've always appreciated your sense of humor' thought Tess.  
  
Lobby One hour Later  
  
"How long does it take to get dressed?" said Andrew impatiently.  
  
"Oh Angel Boy you have to remember a woman human form takes longer to look presentable" said Tess smiling. As if on cue, Monica came walking into the Lobby. Well it seemed to Andrew as if she was gliding. She was wearing a lavender dress and matching flip-flops and her hair was flipped out.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," Monica said as she smiled. She sat down on the couch opposite Tess in a chair.  
  
"Well are you going to sit down Angel Boy?" said Tess. Andrew hadn't taken his eyes off Monica since she had come in. He sat down a respectable distance away from her on the couch and slightly blushed.  
  
"O.K. babies, here's your assignment. You have two weeks and it's not as much time as it seems. Look at the registration desk over there. You see that couple?" Monica and Andrew turned their heads to the Welcome Desk behind them. There was a tall attractive black haired man and next to him stood a brunette who was about three inches shorter than him.  
  
"They make a charming couple," said Monica smiling.  
  
"Well remember Angel Girl, you can never judge a book by it's cover. That is Leslie and James. They have a darling four-year old daughter and a great faith in God but they are loosing their faith in each other. Leslie's friend Kat decided to give them a vacation in an effort to help them rekindle their romance" said Tess as if giving a history lesson.  
  
"So we're their counselors?" asked Monica.  
  
"Well no. you're their. uh." Tess hesitated. She had no idea how she was going to put this.  
  
"What Tess? Come on," said Andrew becoming just a little bit worried.  
  
"Well babies, you're their example" said Tess uneasily.  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT??!!!!" exclaimed Monica.  
  
"Now come down baby. You two are going to be the couple next door who just happens to show up everywhere they go," said Tess. She tried not to laugh. The look on Monica and Andrew's faces were priceless, as well as their uneasiness toward one another.  
  
"Well duty calls. I have to go angel babies; here are your room keys and wedding rings. See you later," said Tess as she got up and started to walk away.  
  
"But Tess." Monica called after her but Tess disappeared before Monica could reach her.  
  
Reviews appreciated. Other Chapters to come soon. I'm actually almost done with the story but I thought I would post a few chapters to see if you all would like it or not. 


	2. Practice and Meeting the assignments

Monica walked back and stared at the wedding bands on the table. She couldn't believe this. The Lord had never given her an assignment like this before. Not to say that she minded. She had been noticing some new feelings for Andrew and this was the perfect time to explore those feelings.  
  
Monica and Andrew reached for their identical wedding bands at the same time. They picked them up and Andrew started to slip his on, but then he stopped.  
  
"Uh.Monica. I think the appropriate way to do this is to exchange rings" he walked up to her and smiled and took her left hand. "May I?"  
  
Monica practically melted under his touch as she nodded and smiled. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she taking his left hand did the same.  
  
'This is defintely going to be interesting' thought Monica.  
  
Once they had moved into their new room, Monica and Andrew had agreed it was time for them to talk about this new assignment. However, neither one wanted to talk first. After about 10 minutes Andrew decided to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I guess this assignment is going to require some practice. We have today and then we meet our assignments tomorrow" said Andrew, trying to make what he wanted to say sound better than it did in his head.  
  
"What do you mean by 'practice'?" asked Monica, looking at him befuddled. He had no idea how to say this so he just said it.  
  
"Well Monica, we're best friends and angels and the only displays of affection that we have made are holding hands and hugging. We have to make it look like we've been in love for years. So we have to behave like humans do when they're in love" said Andrew. It didn't seem too bad. Of course he hadn't been clear enough for Monica.  
  
"You mean we have to kiss and hold each other, things like that?" said Monica with extreme seriousness but inside she had butterflies, well they were actually more like doves.  
  
"Yes I suppose" said Andrew, becoming very uneasy. He didn't want to sound like a jerk or that he was using any of this to his own advantage, although he really had no complaints.  
  
"O.K." Monica got up and walked over to where Andrew was standing. Their faces were inches apart. They stood there transfixed and then Monica said "I suppose we should get to practicing" She wrapped her arms around Andrew's neck as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
The world seemed to reel around them. They lost all conscienceness of anything except each other.  
  
Suddenly, they were interupted by a knock on the door.  
  
They quickly pulled apart and as they did Monica almost feel backward but Andrew caught her in his embrace. She mouthed a 'thank you' and she led the way to the door. As she opened it Leslie stood there with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Hello, the lady at the welcome desk said there was another couple staying in the room right next to ours. I figured I might introduce myself. My name is Leslie Anders and my husband James is in our room taking a nap. He insisted on driving the whole way here and tired himself out" said Leslie.  
  
"Oh I'm Andrew and this is my.wife Monica" the word felt so odd to him but he liked it.  
  
"Hello" said Monica with her thick Irish lilt.  
  
"Oh I love your accent. Well I was wondering if the two of you would like to join my husband and I for lunch tomorrow at 1pm" said Leslie with a charming smile.  
  
"Oh we'd love to, wouldn't we Andrew?" Monica turned slightly to her side to face Andrew. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"O.K. we'll see you tomorrow" said Leslie and she turned and left.  
  
"So much for meeting them tomorrow for the first time. I guess that's a head start" said Andrew as he walked back into the room and Monica shut the door. Monica didn't even notice that he had spoken. She was still kind of stunned by the kiss. It had been so.powerful.  
  
"Monica.Monica.Earth to Monica" said Andrew. He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Huh?" she said as he brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I asked you if you want to go walk on the beach. It's really nice outside" said Andrew. He half wanted her to say no. That kiss earlier had been a little too real feeling. But then again he wouldn't mind another kiss like that.  
  
"Umm sure" said Monica still a little dazed and confused. 


	3. Just A Walk on the Beach

They walked at a distance at first but then Monica started to shiver a little and Andrew decided it was better (for warmth of course) for them to walk arm in arm.  
  
"You know Andrew, I've never understood how passion fades between humans" said Monica as she stopped and turned to lean into Andrew.  
  
"Well it's not passion that keeps them together, it's love. Well it should be love anyway. Most people feel that they just forget about how to show each other and tell each other that they love one another," said Andrew as he looked deep in thought.  
  
"I suppose that's one way to think of it. I don't know how we're going to help Leslie and James. I mean.we're angels," said Monica. Of course she felt like a hypocrite because these feelings she had for Andrew were at least the human definition of falling in love.  
  
Andrew looked down at Monica a long time before he answered "Well I guess angels can..." he looked up at the sky one moment and then smiled as he felt sure of himself "fall in love too". With that he placed a simple but long kiss on Monica's lips. Monica kissed him back with full force as she slipped her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I guess maybe they can" She breathed as they broke apart.  
  
Both hadn't given definite confessions of this new love they felt but it was close enough. They decided it was late and headed back to their room.  
  
When they were both ready for bed, by coincidence they were ready at the same time.  
  
"Umm...." Monica started but couldn't find the words. She didn't know if she could control herself in the same bed as Andrew.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm tired. I get the right side " exclaimed Andrew as he hopped into bed.  
  
"Oh don't you dare Angel Boy, that's my side" Monica half laughed as she jumped in after him.  
  
"You'll have to fight me for it" smiled Andrew. He was going to enjoy this one.  
  
"Oh you can count on it " Monica leaped at him and started to tickle him and tackle him. Unfortunately for her, he was extremely stronger than she was and he tickled and tackled her back. Then he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down. The laughing stopped the minute their eyes met. Andrew brushed back the small strand of hair that fell onto Monica's face. She had never looked so beautiful. So he decided "An angel as beautiful and strong- willed as you shouldn't have to loose. So I'll make a compromise. I'll share the right side with you"  
  
"How do you suppose.....?" Before she could finish Andrew rolled from his position to the right side of the bed and held out open arms for her.  
  
"How gentlemanly of you" said Monica as she cuddled up to him.  
  
"Now we can say our prayers," he said as she settled herself.  
  
Both took their personal time to pray with the Lord. Each thanked him for the day, prayed for guidance in helping their assignments and understanding of their new feelings for one another. Then when both had confirmed that they were finished Andrew said "Goodnight Angel Girl" as he tightened his embrace.  
  
"Good night Angel Boy" said Monica.  
  
One hour later  
  
Tess looked down at her angel babies. "I hope they don't get too distracted. They even sleep like angels. Take care of my babies please." Tess whispered and disappeared.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I have never felt such will to finish. The next chapter will be extremely short and up soon and then about 2 or 3(maybe not even that many) chapters more. Then I will start on a new fanfic for another show but as soon as I get another idea for Touched By An Angel, I'll put it up. I also want to see how this one is responded to (in order to see if I should keep writing about this show) and so far it has gotten good reviews. Thank you again. 


	4. Good Mournin Good Mournin

Next Morning  
  
Andrew still lay sleeping. He had stayed up part of the night just staring at Monica. He didn't understand any of what was happening. Why had all of his feelings changed? What on Earth was he feeling now? It had been a long night.  
  
Monica, on the other hand, had slept comfortably. Probably because she had been in Andrew's arms all night.  
  
Anyway, she had gotten up before him and showered and dressed. She sighed when she saw Andrew still wasn't up. They only had one hour. Luckily, Leslie had left the address at the door and they didn't have to meet them to leave.  
  
Monica walked over to the bed and gently shook Andrew. " Andrew dear please wake up. Come on....."  
  
He stirred and opened his eyes "Well that's a wonderful sight to wake up to" he smiled and yawned and then dashed for the bathroom before Monica could respond.  
  
Lunch at a small Italian restaurant  
  
"This place is wonderful," said Monica as they were seated. Monica and Andrew took one side of the booth and Leslie and James took the other side, although they were as far apart as the seat would allow.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" said Andrew hoping that by starting at the beginning he and Monica could get some idea about how to bring these two back together.  
  
"We met at a wedding actually. My cousin was marrying James's best friend," said Leslie with a smile.  
  
"How lovely" said Monica.  
  
"Lovely is not exactly the way to describe it" said James sounding a little annoyed, " You see my best friend and Leslie's cousin decided to play matchmaker so our meeting was forced on us"  
  
"Well it turned out really well," said Monica a bit uneasy.  
  
"Well how did you two meet?" said Leslie obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well.......um......." they both tried to think of something but they were blank.  
  
"Monica tells it so much better than I do" said Andrew as he smiled and turned to indicate that Monica should talk. She shot him an "I'm going to get you" look.  
  
"Well in all truth the Lord brought us together. Well put us together. We work together doing various work for the Lord." Said Monica. There it was the whole truth just leaving out the part about being angels.  
  
"Yes we are very active in our church too. Only we never work together, it's hard with couples you know" said James. He didn't sound very happy about the statement.  
  
Andrew cringed. It was sad how they acted. "Lord what on Earth do we do?" He prayed in his head. Then an answer came and he smiled. The Father always had the most brilliant ideas.  
  
"Have you two ever been sailing?" asked Andrew.  
  
"I have but Leslie hasn't" said James seeming uninterested.  
  
"But I've always wanted to" said Leslie as she gave him a look.  
  
"Oh well why don't you two join us?" said Monica. The Lord had filled her in on the little plan also.  
  
"Oh we'd love to, wouldn't we James?" Leslie forced a smile and turned to him.  
  
"Sure" he said unenthusiastically. 


	5. You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore

On the ship in the middle of nowhere around 11pm  
  
"Well I guess we're stranded," said Andrew trying to hide a smile. He of course had planned it all. The Lord had provided enough food and blankets for them to be stranded for 5 days, then they would be found. It was the perfect way to get Leslie and James to talk and maybe for him and Monica to talk also.  
  
"Well I guess we have to make the best of things," said Leslie.  
  
"Yes, I suppose if you two don't mind, Leslie and I will take the room on the right downstairs and you two can take the left" said James.  
  
"Oh, that's fine." Said Monica. She was glad they didn't have to convince the two to stay together. Although at the same time she was kind of scared. She was still completely perplexed about her feelings for Andrew and what they meant for them as angels. Hopefully they could talk soon. "Well if you two don't mind I think I'll turn in"  
  
"I think I'll join you." Said Andrew as he followed her down the steps below deck.  
  
"Good night" said Leslie and James.  
  
"I'm surprised you could offer to sleep in the same bed as me. I know how hard that is." Said Leslie as she moved to the side of the boat to stare down at the water.  
  
"Leslie I don't understand all this. What makes you think that I don't want to be with you?" said James as he turned around.  
  
"As if you don't know" began Leslie with tears welling up in her eyes "You come home late, you skip meals, and activities with our daughter and you" she searched for the words and said in almost a whisper "you don't bring me flowers anymore"  
  
"You don't talk to me anymore" James began but then stopped realizing what they were doing. Repeating song lyrics* wasn't really a good sign. But it amused him and he started to chuckle.  
  
"What are you laughing at? You think this is funny, don't you?" Leslie started to sob and she put her hands to her face. James walked over to her and took her hands in his and lifted her chin.  
  
"I don't at all think any of this is something to be laughed at. We need to talk and to work this out for our marriage and our daughter but we're so serious and sad and distant that we are becoming the paragon of a song. We can't communicate because we're not willing to joke around and have a little fun. That's why Kat sent us here. To have fun." Said James. He had finally figured it out. Seeing Monica and Andrew so happy and laughing and poking fun at each other had reminded him of when he and Leslie has done that. It seemed way too long ago.  
  
"Well, I guess I never thought of that. But James.." She was interrupted by James's lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle but was cut short. Leslie pulled back angry.  
  
"How DARE you!!!! You think one kiss will get us back together? That's what's wrong with you James. You never think with her head anymore just what's in between your legs" she rushed down the steps to below deck.  
  
"But Leslie.." he called after her. He turned and went to the side of the boat and looked out at the water. "I was just trying to show you that I love you" he sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
*You Don't Bring Me Flowers~ Barbara Steisand and Neil Diamond 


	6. I can't make you love me

Short chapter sorry everyone. More soon I promise.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"Andrew, what are we going to do after this assignment is over?" said Monica as she sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I don't know Monica. I don't know if the Lord will let us keep these feelings. I don't want it to stop but you know him. He usually only does things like this to teach us a lesson." Said Andrew  
  
All of the sudden, Tess appears. She has one of those looks that mothers have before they give their children a heated lecture. After an angry sigh she began to talk, "Now you listen here Angel Boy, the Lord gave you this assignment but he did not give you these feelings to go with it. Tell me something, did the lord MAKE you love him? Did he make you love humans? Did he make you love me? Or Monica? No, baby. He gave you a heart. That heart is capable of loving. Granted, he doesn't let you choose who you fall in love with but YOU are the one that falls in love. Like I said before the Lord didn't give you these feelings with the assignment. You had these feelings before the assignment. He gave you the assignment to help you deal with these feelings. To give you both the willingness to tell each other your feelings. Now, I'm allowed to tell you that these feelings will last past this assignment but I can't guarantee that they will last forever. No one knows that except for the Father. Leslie and James knew that about their relationship and they've taken the first step tonight and talked a little. You two are to talk to them in the next few days and help them start patching their marriage together before it becomes completely destroyed." Her face had eased from the austere look into one of compassion. She smiled and said "Good night angel babies" and with that she disappeared.  
  
"Why does she do that? It's scary" said Monica  
  
"She's got a mother's eyes and ears" said Andrew as he shivered a little. Tess seemed to have that effect when she scolded them.  
  
Just then they heard Leslie and James's door slam and quiet sobs.  
  
"It's Leslie" said Monica as soon as she heard the Father whisper it in her ear.  
  
"I'll go talk to James who I'm sure is not with Leslie" said Andrew.  
  
Monica nodded and they both headed out the door. 


	7. Talking and Other Things

Monica tapped lightly on the cabin door "Leslie it's me Monica" she said. Her voice was low and gentle. She heard a sniffle then the door opened.  
  
"Come in" Leslie said, her voice barely a whisper. She turned and went to go sit on the bed.  
  
Monica stepped in and closed the door behind her. She then went to sit on the bed beside Leslie.  
  
"I heard you come down. What's wrong? Why were you crying?" said Monica with a look of sincere concern that she had mastered over her years as a caseworker because it came straight from her heart.  
  
"Men can be so stupid. They never think you know. Just when we were talking and getting somewhere he..............he............." Her voice trailed off. She seemed too ashamed to say it.  
  
"What? Did he hurt you?" said Monica, her concern rising by the minute.  
  
"Oh no, no. He kissed me" said Leslie.  
  
"I think I'm a wee bit confused. Isn't that what couples do?" Monica said bewildered. These humans can be so confusing.  
  
"Yes it is, but only at the appropriate times. You see we were talking and out of no where he kissed me in the middle of my sentence. We were talking and he wasn't even paying attention, he just kisses me." Said Leslie a mix of frustration and shame on her face.  
  
"I think you better start at the beginning and maybe I'll be able to understand better." Said Monica.  
  
So Leslie explained the whole ordeal on the boat and at the end Monica tried to hide a laugh. She looked at Leslie and sighed "If I may, I'd like to give my interpretation of the whole thing."  
  
Leslie nodded.  
  
"Well I think that your husband just wanted to shut you up and get your attention. Pardon my language but it seems all you two ever do is fight and it's my understanding that there are times for talking and times for well" Monica took an awkward pause, she wasn't used to this "other things"  
  
Leslie nodded and smiled. Then she started to laugh. She inwardly kicked herself for being so serious. She knew problems wouldn't be solved by "other things" but she thought of how nice they were and of how she missed them. "I think I'll go outside and talk to him. Thank you Monica. You're a real angel."  
  
Monica just smiled and when Leslie left the cabin, Monica blushed at the "other things" she had been thinking of and how strange it was to want such things to happen between she and Andrew. "Oh Lord give me strength" she muttered under her breath as she went back to her room. 


	8. In Far Heaven Where We End Our Tale

Monica sighed. She couldn't believe this assignment was over. After she and Andrew had talked to the couple, Leslie and James started slow and began to talk about things. Right before the boat was rescued, Andrew and Monica revealed themselves as angels and gave the two their usual message from the Lord. They also gave the name of a very good marriage counselor in Leslie and James's hometown. Then they left to go home for a little while. Monica loved the time she got to spend at home. Her human form although it didn't sleep, did get weary and she loved her angel form. It was always filled with the Spirit. However, no matter what form she was in, she couldn't stop thinking about this assignment and what it meant for she and Andrew. Then Tess appeared.

"Well Angel Girl, I'm here to answer you," said Tess as she smiled at her angel baby.

"What? What do you mean Tess?" said Monica. She knew exactly what Tess meant though and Tess knew that Monica knew.

"Well the Lord has given you and Andrew a new gift and responsibility. You two are bond by him. Well you always have been but now you're bond like humans are. You aren't the first angels in history and you won't be the last. You may think the reason for this is because of your new feelings. The Lord noticed these feelings and as I told you before he gave you your past assignment to try and understand them. You should know by now that you're both in love and the Lord is giving you this gift for a reason. It's part of understanding humans better and what happens when relationships fall apart." Said Tess.

"I believe I'm a little confused Tess," said Monica. Her head was spinning.

"We're married" said Andrew as he walked up behind her. He smiled at her. He couldn't be happier with the situation.

"Really? You mean like forever?" said Monica bright eyed. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes really" said Andrew and he sealed it with a kiss.

Tess uttered under her breath as she saw Andrew kissing Monica "You may now kiss the bride".

The End


End file.
